We've Reached Tomorrow
by empole0n
Summary: A collection of one-shots, varying from hunting to family fun to romance (Eep and Guy fluff)! A/N: Post Movie. This story was previously called "Hunting for Appetizers?" (First The Croods Fanfiction on here!)
1. Hunting for Appetizers?

There she was, chasing more creatures for their dinner. Using the technique of a "trap", but occasionally she would still hunt like her parents had raised her to do. After all, she would always be a Crood. He couldn't help but watch her from afar, admiring her, envying her. She was strewn with imperfections and perfections and he couldn't get enough as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, hiding in the tall grass.

She wouldn't catch him spying on her anyway; she was too focused. Another thing he loved about her. Eep was unlike anyone he had ever met before. She had no problem being herself. That was a beautiful thing. He had met girls in the past, had crushes, even kissed others, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what it must feel like to kiss _her_. Soft pink lips, the way they moved, the way they said his name- how she spoke of tomorrow.

Lost in his thoughts he realized she wasn't there anymore. He had to run back home, she would wonder why she wasn't waiting with the rest of the family. As he stood up from his crouched position, he was turning when he was met with a, "Waiting for me?" Eep beamed. Guy stumbled backwards, she was always catching him by surprise. Eep offered him a hand to help him up and he smiled. Once standing he shook his head, "Nope, I was getting appetizers. Couldn't find any." He said.

Eep's eyebrows knitted together, "Appetizers?" She asked.

Guy nodded, "What you eat before the actual meal." He explained. Eep began to laugh, "If we got two different dinners we could have one today and one for tomorrow. So I wouldn't have to hunt or set traps." She said. Guy chuckled in response and grabbed her hand as they walked back to the family. They had done a lot of handholding on their trip here, but only a few times had their father caught them. With her other hand, she was dragging the bird she had caught. It had seemed to give up the fight to live, but she knew actually roasting it would be another challenge all in itself. She welcomed that.

Challenges- Eep didn't mind testing boundaries, but Guy did. Handholding, hugging, kissing… He didn't want Grug to kill him, and even after the heartfelt moments they had shared, he knew that at the end of the day Eep was still his little girl and always would be.


	2. Dinner with the Croods

He watched as the Croods began devouring their meal, and he wasn't as scared or horrified as the first time. He actually liked it, had been expecting it. Guy offered a half smile as him and Belt watched in amusement.

His focus was first on Gran- she always ate as if she had not eaten a hundred years. Biting into the meat he wondered if she even had any teeth.

Then there was Ugga, probably the most delicate of them all, but still ate barbarically. Sandy was maybe the worst. Thunk wasn't too bad. Between Grug and Eep he couldn't decide who was more of a savage.

Yikes. Eep would kill him for saying that. Not for saying she was a savage, that would be a compliment, but for comparing her to her father. Of course their relationship was much better than before but they still had rough patches, here and there.

Grug was glaring at him. Guy offered a nervous smile and a small wave, but Grug continued to hold his gaze. Had he been staring at Eep again? Probably. He quickly looked off to the side and then looked down at Belt who had finished his meal.

"Story time!" Grug announced suddenly. Grug had gotten better at stories. They didn't always end in failure or death. He always left you hanging, as if you were on a cliff. Ugga had started calling them cliffhangers.

They all gathered and sat in a circle together. Thunk sat down, Douglas crawled into his lap as he always did. Every boy needs a pet, after all.

Chunky was snuggling up to Grug and he had to playfully shove him away as he tried to tell his story.

Ugga held Sandy in her lap while Gran sat there, not entirely paying attention as she watched Belt making her a drink she chuckled.

Guy joined Eep naturally. Her hands resting on her cheeks, her elbows in her lap as she listened to her father.

"There once was a very aggressive cat." Grug had begun picking up words from Guy's vocabulary. Big words angered him- but not when he knew what they meant.

"He was very angry and liked to scare whoever was in his way. He chased the unknown without getting to know them. Much like a very sheltered family." Grug recited. Chunky got bashful, the little insinuations that the story was about him were flattering but also embarrassing.

"He was angry and aggravated with nearly everything until a brave, young, warrior came to his aid." Grug said purposefully.

Guy looked at Eep and nudged her shoulder, then looked at Grug. "I didn't help out any cat." He said innocently.

Grug gave him a stern look, while Eep laughed. Her face angled so lovely and her smile was nothing he had ever seen or wanted to see before he had met her. He couldn't get enough of it. Grug was growing paranoid with Chunky, Guy, and Eep and decided to quickly wrap up his story.

"The two became best friends, and they were so close that the cat even began to _eat _the young warrior's enemies." He finished, emphasizing the eat part.

Guy let out a nervous laugh, "He isn't serious right?" He whispered to Eep. Eep shrugged, "For your sake, let's hope he isn't."

Then it was bedtime. The sun was down and the moon was visible again with all the stars. The fireflies were out too… that was what Thunk had called them because they looked like little flies that were on fire, although they didn't glow red like fire, they glowed yellow.

Laying down on the green grass, Eep loved the feel of it beneath her. Sandy slept on top of Ugga. Grug laid near Ugga. Thunk was sprawled out with Douglas curled on top of him. Chunky laid near Ugga and Grug. Gran was laying in a leaf made hammock that was tied between two trees.

Eep laid near her parents, but once Grug was asleep she would go lay beside Guy. He stayed awake until she came over it was something they had been doing for a while now.

Guy laid near Thunk, but often times had to roll away from him, because Thunk moved a lot in his sleep. He felt bad for Douglas who always had to readjust. Belt was in the arms of Sandy, who was very gentle with the Sloth surprisingly. The two had become very close friends.

She heard Grug's light snoring and took her chance to crawl over to where Guy was laying. He smirked as he watched her maneuver her way around their family so she could come lay beside him.

"Hey, Tiger." He teased as she finally reached him and she laid on her back. She laughed at the nickname he had given her. Then quickly covered her mouth, as to not wake anyone.

Guy let out a light laugh. Most mornings, Grug just assumed Eep had rolled around in her sleep. After being in the cave for so long and having hardly any space he figured she must have been taking advantage of her new space subconsciously.

Other mornings, Eep would awake and just go back to the spot everyone had thought she had fallen asleep in.

"Hey." Eep greeted, turning on her side to face him. "I think this is my favourite time of the day." She decided, looking at him.

"Yeah, and why is that?" He asked, a small smile touching his lips.

"We finally get to be alone. Or talk alone for a little bit." She laughed lightly.

"I like that too." He agreed. His hand reached out to take her smaller, calloused one against his softer hand. Both hands were rough, but of the two, Guy's were softer.

He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb and looked up to meet her eyes. After he had rubbed her hand for a while, she laced her fingers through his.

"I never told you how glad I am that I met you." He admitted.

Eep smiled. "I kind of figured." She teased. "I'm glad I met you too."

With that she let out a sigh of content and closed her eyes. It had been a long day, but it was worth it to curl up near Guy at the end of it. She broke their laced fingers and turned on her side, so her back was facing Guy. Whenever Guy and Eep touched each other, nothing was done in hesitation. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling Eep to his chest. Guy rested his chin atop her red hair and smiled softly.

**A/N: Well, this was supposed to be a one shot, but after a great response to it, I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Especially after all your kind reviews, favourites, and follows. I hope you enjoyed it! I might post another one after this, and make this a fluffy series or something with just little one shots of Eep and Guy and their family or something.**

**Edit: Has been revised. I finished it around 2am, so there were a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	3. Their Tree

She had that adventurous spirit like his mom.

Guy thought this as Eep was going on about the day she had had. He decided to hunt the only way he knew how, making traps. Eep loved the thrill of the chase. Although she enjoyed making traps to have a break, other days she was out running around and chasing animals.

Her arm gestures were ecstatic, stretching her arms up over her head, trying to emphasize_ just _how tall this creature was. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, draw her in close, and rub his nose against hers.

Guy's parents had been _real_ touchy feely sort of people. He never understood it, being as young as he was. But sometimes he remembered the way his parents would hold each other, nip at each other playfully and say sweet nothings. It made him smile, and whenever Eep showed him affection he wondered if it was possible to ever love someone as much as his parents loved each other.

He thought it was definitely possible.

With Eep anything was.

Suddenly she stopped speaking, and his eyes focused on her, as if he was regaining consciousness again.

"You aren't listening." She said flatly, her expression changing to one of disbelief.

He pulled his knees to his chest and began pulling at the green earth beneath them. "No. I was listenin'." He insisted.

"No you weren't." Eep said, side glancing at him. She watched his actions while her breathing was erratic from the story she had been telling him, she was out of breath. _What a waste of breath._ She thought to herself.

"You were telling me about your hunt. You get so animated with your hands, I can't tell whether to look at your movements or listen." He said defensively with one of his signature smiles.

Eep groaned, pulling her hair over her face. "Maybe that's why you have eyes _and_ ears? To do_ both_." She suggested. Guy knocked his shoulder against hers lightly. "Come on." He said, getting up.

Knitting her eyebrows together, Eep stood and began following him, "Where are we going? " She asked. When he didn't answer fast enough she asked again.

"Relax, tiger." He said. "You'll see soon enough." Eep had half a mind to push him, or carry him back home, but the use of the nickname he had given her, always seemed to calm her down, and make her more bashful than ever.

"Alright then!" She said. Somewhere along their way to the place Guy was taking her, their hands found each other. Eep could never pin point exactly how or when her fingers would lace through his, they're hands were magnetic- they just stuck.

They stopped at a tree. It was average size, the bark was a deep red-brown, and the leaves at the top were dark green. It looked normal to her. She looked up at Guy, a confused expression covering her face. "Uhhh…." Eep stepped forward and began climbing the tree.

Guy playfully rolled his eyes, and watched as his little tiger swung from branch to branch. "So…" Eep said as she hung from a branch with just her hands, preparing to jump back to the ground.

"We didn't come here for no reason. Trust me. We are here on _important business_." He insisted. Guy hadn't even brought Belt, he wanted this to be a special moment between him and Eep.

"Get down from there! I have something to show you, Eep." He teased as she dropped from the branch, and landed to the floor, her knees bent. She was just amazing.

He went closer to the tree and let out a breath. "I've been working on this for a while." He explained. Eep nodded, coming over to stand beside him.

"I wanted something to commemorate… well, _us_." He said with a smile. "We've been together for a while now and well…" Guy rubbed the back of his neck a smile creeping over his features, but not his lopsided grin, a _nervous_ smile. He was always so good with words, but they seemed to fumble and get all messed up when he tried to tell her his feelings, he was better at showing them. Leaning in he was about to rub his nose against hers, a sign of affection the two had come up with, but Eep blocked him. His face was blocked with her small hand. "What?" He asked in mock amusement.

"You can't get me all excited by what you have to show me and not show it to me!" She exclaimed, moving her hand out to motion to the tree. "Show me! Why are we here? Please don't tell me you took me all the way out here just to-"

Guy shook his head with a smile and put his finger to her lips to silence her. A big leaf that had been covering some of the bark of the tree he removed it and Eep pressed her palm against the bark. She began to trace the grooves in the tree. "They're letters, the beginning of each of our names. E and G." He said softly putting his hand over hers as she traced the letters. She turned to face him and she jumped on him, taking them both to the ground.

Eep started giggling, "I love it." She said happily. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I love it." She threw her arms around him. Guy wrapped an arm around her and tried to sit up, but Eep was much stronger and heavier than him. She rolled off of him so she was laying on the ground beside him then got up and pulled him up as well. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to her height so she could rub her nose against hers.

"Nope," He said shaking his head. Guy leaned down and stole a quick kiss from her lips. Feeling her soft lips against his made him feel like he was on_ fire_. He had begun to think that her lips were the softest part of her. Her body had scars (which she had a story for each one) and her hands and feet were calloused, but he still loved each and every inch of her, so much. Each and every blemish made her_ her._

It made her Eep.

His beautiful tiger.

Eep smiled against his lips and broke their small embrace. "Come on, let's head home. I want to show everyone this tree!" She broke out into a light jog, and Guy began to follow after her.

If Grug saw this tree…

* * *

**A/N: If they know how to count, I'm going to assume they know**_** some**_** letters! And out of all of them Guy is probably the one to know the alphabet anyways. ;) Hope you enjoyed this! **


	4. Scars

**A/N: This is super short because in the middle of writing this one I came up with a way better idea for a chapter. Next one will definitely be longer.**

* * *

Blood.

Thick scarlet was running down the top of her shoulder blade. He didn't think she noticed it at first. She had a grin on her face, but it faded as she noted the horrified look on his face. He ran over to her, and touched her wound lightly. "Blood… lots of blood. Okay- stay calm- I know what to do." Guy said quickly.

Eep twisted her neck to get a good look at her wound. She looked up at Guy, "I think the only person who needs to stay calm is you. It's fine." She said, "This happens all the time."

Guy shook his head, taking her over to a rock to sit on. "Yes, but doesn't it usually stop bleeding by now?" He asked as he pulled some animal skin from his pocket, wrapping it around Eep's wound to stop the bleeding.

Eep bit her lip, "I don't know."

Guy applied pressure to the wound, and he looked to Eep. "This is gonna scar." He said. He had gotten some wounds himself, they had healed, but the mark would always remain, as would the memory.

"It's not like it'd be my first scar." Eep joked. The young cave girl had several scars marking her body. She had never thought of them as a bad thing, but as battle wounds. She remembered each one- how and where she had gotten it.

Guy contemplated her words, and nodded. "You've got a point there." He had seen her scars, but they didn't bother him in the least bit. Everyone had them. If he met someone who didn't, he'd want to know what kind of privileged life they had been living that they didn't get the occasional scrape while trying to survive.

He peeked under the cloth to see that the wound wasn't losing as much blood as before. "I think we're good for now." He smiled at her. He took a seat on the rock beside her and suddenly pressed his lips to hers without warning.

Eep enjoyed the contact, but broke the kiss. "What was that for?" She asked.

"I'm… just glad you're okay." Guy admitted.

Eep let out a short laugh, "I've been fighting for my life since I was a little girl."

Guy nodded, "I know, I know… it's just… the thought of something happening to you, it just… it bothers me a lot. Be more careful; promise me?"

Eep nodded and leaned in to rub her nose against his. "I promise."

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

Eep was hiding in between a gap between two plains of land. She placed one hand against the hard rock, as she saw her prey coming near. She got into her pouncing stance and attacked.

A strangled yelp was heard, but she quickly covered his mouth then pulled him into the gap where she had been hiding.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Guy shouted.

Eep shushed him, covering his mouth with her hand again.

"What's going on?" His voice lowered. "Is Grug looking for me?"

"No." Eep said.

"Are Belt and Sandy plotting against me?"

"No." She repeated.

"Then why-" Guy was cut off as Eep's lips captured his. His eyes widened, pleasantly surprised, then closed, and he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. In the secluded space around them, a rock jutted out awkwardly from the rest and he lifted her up with a slight grunt and placed her on it. Eep broke their kiss and laughed at him. He silenced her with another kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His hand trailed up her outer thigh, but halted as he felt raised skin there.

He had felt close to every inch of her body, and he knew where most of her scars and marks were. She had never had one here.

Guy looked down and rubbed the incision lightly. "What did you do?" He asked.

Eep looked up, "I tripped trying to help my mom put Sandy to bed."

Guy leaned down and kissed it gently. "You told me you'd be more careful."

Eep laced her fingers through his and offered a smile, "I was as careful as one person can possibly be around Sandy." She admitted.

At that Guy had to laugh, "I guess you're right." He agreed.


End file.
